


Whisky Tales - Succubus

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Whisky Tales [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: Sam goes out, unwittingly leaving Dean in the arms of a Succubus. Has she taken on more than she can handle?A series of one shots, each featuring a Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are not mine. They never will be, only in my daydreams. I won't be making any cash or gaining any fame. I'm borrowing them for your entertainment, and mine!  
> All rights belong to Kripke, CW and anyone else who has official ownership.

Sam waited until his brother's breathing evened out, slowed down. He thought he was asleep, but you could never be sure; Dean was pretty good at faking it.

He waited a little longer, but the urge to get to Ruby was overpowering, so in the end he crept out, boots in hand, silent as a ghost, although in reality they rarely ran into quiet ghosts. He glanced back as he shut the door. Dean was sprawled on his front across the bed, legs half tangled in kicked-back covers, his head and shoulders angled away as he hugged a pillow. There was something in the set of his shoulders that made Sam think he may be awake after all.

The door clicked quietly shut.

She waited, invisible and as insubstantial as a breath of air, watching the man on the bed, feeling the vibrations of his misery as they drifted around the room. She blew gently on the powder in her hands, releasing clouds of drowsy peace and he inhaled deeply, relaxing as she approached.

'Dean' the taller man had called him. She'd sensed him the moment the Impala pulled up, but this was the first time she'd seen him up close and she was pleasantly surprised; he was a fine specimen, almost too physically perfect to be all human.

She laid a fingertip on the back of his calf; he flinched a little but her power was already flowing into him and he sighed, believing himself to be dreaming.

She was visible now, corporeal, able to run her fingers up the length of his leg, along the back of his firm thigh and up over the warm round of his ass, covered as it was by the stretch of his boxers.

He looked around slowly, raising up on his elbows, all sleepy green eyes and bed-spiked hair. He looked adorably puzzled, a little smile tugging at the full lips as he saw the perfection of her form. She wondered how she appeared to him, knowing only that each one saw what they most desired.

She smiled slowly, running her hand down his arm as he turned in a flow of easy movement to sit on the edge of the bed. Little goose bumps rose on his skin as she moved forwards, pushing his thighs apart with her knee. They parted readily enough and she slid between them, holding his shoulders lightly as she dropped her face to his. His eyes were wide, fixed on her; she could feel the whisky warmth of his breath as she touched the tip of his nose with her own, waiting until his mouth opened slightly and then brushing her lips across his, tasting, breathing him in.

He sucked in a little breath, moved his mouth against hers and pulled her closer, his hands rough against the silk skin of her hips. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, felt his lips part and darted it inside, pleased when he pulled it in further, his hand closing on the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, tongue twisting against her own.

She arched against his chest, throwing her head back as he broke the kiss and buried his face in her breasts, suckling on one erect nipple while his work roughened thumb rubbed over the other. His hand moved down, fastening on her ass and suddenly he stood upright, pulling her tight against his stomach as he swung her around and dropped her on the bed, immediately moving to cover her, pinning her with his weight. She gasped, flushed, he was so much better than she'd hoped.

She took his mouth hungrily, twisting her fingers in the back of his hair and opening her mouth as he forced his tongue inside. Involuntarily she arched up against the muscles of his stomach, feeling the hard heat below through the fabric of his boxers. He thrust against her, moaning into her mouth and she ground against him, suddenly desperate.

She pulled her mouth away, nipped at his neck then along the lean jaw with her white teeth, fastening them briefly on his earlobe and then biting again at his throat. His breathing sped up, his boxers ripped away as his hands slid between her legs, eyes intense, pupils dilating as he felt the wetness already slicking her thighs.

She moved away quickly, not wanting it to end so soon, pushing his shoulders and twisting so he was thrown onto his back. The surprise on his face melted away as she bit again at the long throat, nibbled down to his nipple, fingers scratching lightly across his chest, her other hand sliding down over the ripple of his ribs and muscles of his abdomen, into the soft hair below. She slid down his chest, lower, his eyes watching her, his breath ragged as she held the length of him in her hand. She slid her thumb across the soft skin, felt his back arch helplessly as she flicked her tongue, slowly, seductively taking him into her mouth.

"Uh Uh..." he moaned, writhing his ass against the sheet and bucking up into her mouth. She teased, drawing him in, swirling her tongue until his eyes were rolling and his breath came in gasps.

She moved away then, sliding up towards his mouth again until he caught her head, kissing hard, tasting himself on her lips. She surged against him, grinding hip against hip and he threw her onto her back, parted her legs with his knee. He paused for a second, waiting for the whimpered "please" wrung out of her as her hips thrust upwards. And then he was there, she could feel the hot pressure of him pushing into her, slowly, deeper. She moaned his name, surprising herself, almost coming apart at the way he bit at his lower lip, pupils so dilated his eyes were almost black and then he was pushing, withdrawing and grinding in, fucking her hard and deep. She cried out, dragging his ass against her, pulling him ever deeper, fingers pressed into his flesh, feeling the muscles bunching as he drove inwards again and again, every thrust sending jolts of electricity up her spine.

He pulled half-out suddenly, gasping... "I don't, haven't…" She understood, "Don't stop," her voice was husky and she moved against his balls, heard his breath catch and then he was pounding furiously, every stroke pushing her closer and closer until with a mighty pull inwards she felt herself rip almost into pieces, screaming his name silently as the muscle spasms tore at her. His breath shot out, eyes rolling upwards as he shuddered inside her violently, coming so hard he went rigid, back arching before collapsing on top of her, barely conscious. Her aftershocks rippled, sucking every drop deep inside her.

She let him lie there, not minding the weight, until he slipped out, wet and warm against her leg. Then she rolled him over, kissing him softly back to an almost bewildered half-sleep.

She pulled away regretfully, leaving him sprawled on his back across the bed, limbs splayed languidly, dark lashes curling on his cheekbones as the green eyes closed. He was actually really beautiful, she thought, perhaps the most beautiful one yet. In an unusual act of kindness she pulled the sheet across his groin, dropped a kiss on his forehead and disappeared.

A few minutes later Sam entered, surprised at his brother's sprawl and lack of awareness, grateful for the well-placed sheet. He tugged up a blanket when he realised Dean was naked. His brother groaned, the sound so openly wanton that Sam blushed, embarrassed despite his own steamy session with Ruby. He turned to his own bed, feeling oddly like an intruder in his own room.

Liked it? Please leave kudos/comments.  
More scenes to follow.  
Thanks for stopping by to read.


End file.
